Chameleon Sr.
Chameleon Sr. is a minor character in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He made his debut in "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad." He is the father of Chameleon Jr. Physical Appearance Chameleon Sr. first appears as a giant green chameleon monster. He had spiky spines similar to other popular giant Kaiju, an incredibly buff body with an uncountable number of abs, and scaly green skin. He also wore a pair of blue sweatpants, a tiny fedora on his head, and had a gentlemanly mustache. He also wore fedoras running the length of his back and tail on the top of each of his spines. In reality, his lizard appearance is a giant rubber suit, and his true form is that of a giant bald, pale, and sweaty humanoid man. Personality Chameleon Sr. is rather cocky and often looks down on others smaller than him. He has the tendency to escalate trivial matters into bigger problems. His temperamental attitude, however, is only his outward personality. In regards to his son, he has a kind and gentle personality as he just wants to keep him safe. He is also ashamed of himself as he is not truly a true giant chameleon, but a giant, sweaty man in a chameleon suit. He just wants his son to have a dad he can be proud of. Abilities and Powers Using his massive size and strength, Chameleon Sr. is a formidable opponent. During his fight against Carol, he shows most of his power. Like his son, he has a large and sticky tongue with the shape of a hand at the end to grab his opponent and crush it. His tail can be used as a whip to wrap and crush his enemy. He also can camouflage his body with the environment he is, much like real chameleons. It is unknown if this powers are owned by himself or are created by his suit. Appearances Season 1 *"Let's Be Heroes" *"My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" *"Stop Attacking the Plaza" (newspaper) *"KO's Video Channel" *"Glory Days" (cameo) Season 3 * "Let's Fight to the End" Games *''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes'' Trivia *Chameleon Sr. is a parody of Godzilla as both are giant spiked lizard kaiju. Both are also very protective of their children. *Additionally, during the early films, Godzilla was portrayed by the late actor Haruo Nakajima who wore a rubber suit. Nakajima passed away on August 7th, 2017. *He can also be compared to Bowser, a Mario franchise character, as both are reptilian fathers who have a small child whom they share their name with. *He somewhat resembles Kraid from the Metroid franchise. *He can also resemble King K. Rool, the main villain of the Donkey Kong series. *He may also resemble Wart, the main antagonist of Super Mario Bros. 2. *Being that he appears to be nude under the suit, his real form might also be a "child-friendly" reference to Attack On Titan. *A similar looking mustached chameleon character appears in "Glory Days", though it is unknown if it is Chameleon Sr.juliasrednicki. October 2017. Tumblr. Retrieved from http://juliasrednicki.tumblr.com/post/166470580193/here-are-some-of-my-model-sheets-from-glory-days Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Adults